Rina Gilbert
''Rina Elizabeth Gilbert ''is the main protagonist of the Ace ''series. Rina is the daughter of Jake and Alina Gilbert. She has bright green eyes, that are mentioned to be the shade of the grass in a field of flowers. She has razor-straight, long fawn brown hair that she usually keeps down, tucked behind her ears. Rina's hair has a tendency to fall in her face when she's lying. Throughout the series, she is 13 years old. Young Life Rina never knew her parents and was a newborn when she was put into Handel's Foster Home. From a young age, she was very curious and loved playing with fellow orphans. As Rina got older she began to grow more antisocial because most orphans didn't stay long. They would always get adopted, while parents just casually walked by Rina, occasionally giving her a look of disgust. '''Relationship with Henry' When Rina was seven, Henry Village was admitted into foster care. Rina noticed how most of the time he would mope around the house or crying in his bunk and decided to make friends. After learning Henry's story, she began to assume Henry would be adopted soon and tried not to get to close. Soon, she noticed people looked at Henry similar to the way they looked at Rina and they got closer. Orphan Life As Rina grew older, she remained in foster care and grew not to mind it as much. She made friends with one of the younger orphans, Chloe Santiago and spent a lot of time in the Daffodil Field, around the Wolf Forest with Henry. Rina enjoyed reading and exploring. That was where her crush on Henry began. Since she spent so much time with him, naturally she began to see her friend in another way. In a way that made him amazing in every way. Schooling Of course, Rina went to school. But, like most of the orphans she only attended school until first grade. After that, she was homeschooled by Grace Handel, their foster mother. Rina always enjoyed real school and was a huge morning person, so she didn't mind waking up. She always loved math and science. Relationships With Other Orphans Rina wasn't too social with most of the orphans. She would begin to talk to them after they've been in foster care for more than a couple months. Rina doesn't really have many other friends in the foster home other than Henry and Chloe. She did talk with others on occasion and she read and played games with the little ones. Family Due to never knowing her family, Rina never got the chance to interact with or do anything with her family. Relationships Love Interests Henry Village Rina and Henry have been friends for years and Rina even admits she likes him. She's constantly trying to keep herself from making it too obvious, while she doesn't get that Henry obviously likes her. She is nervous whenever she's around him and thinks that it only makes sense because they've been friends for years and they have a lot in common. ''Ezra O'Conner'' Rina is completely oblivious to the fact likes her, as she is with every guy. Rina does say Ezra can be "kind of cute" and admires the fact that he's smart and resourceful. Friends Aria Kingsley Aria and Rina are friends, though Creators and citizens normally keep a distance. Aria loves finding things to do with Rina's hair and finding her outfits. She is the first notable Creator who went on a journey with someone outside of Connaway and made friends with someone who isn't a creator. ''Ally Rox'' Ally is the kindest Creator and super fun to be around. Rina is able to convince Ally to come along before Aria, so she and Ally had a better, closer friendship. Ally ends up returning to her post as Creator of Personalities, but always offers help and sends Rina constant messages. ''Wilamelia Briar'' After Thomas Ryland brought Will back from Chaos Encampment, she began to make friends with Rina. Rina was skeptical of Will at first, thinking she may be a spy and Thomas may have betrayed them for Chaos Donnell's side and rarely said anything about the mission around her, but after w while, Rina learned to trust Will and the two became friends. Rina told Will anything and the two became best friends. Rina said it was nice to have another girl she could talk to. Rivals Thomas Ryland These two are really more of frenemies then rivals. Even though they seem to be on good terms in the beginning of their journey, they get into many fights and start to resent each other. Rina is willing to help Thomas when he needs it, but Thomas always denies he needs any help. Chaos Donnell Chaos is very evil and gives Rina the creeps since the second she meets him. Eventually, he begins to show his true evil colors and sends tons of troops from Chaos Encampment after the group. Rina is far superior to Chaos at first, but eventually Chaos gets ahead of her and finds out her ultimate weakness... Power(s) Rina is from Earth, so none of her powers are natural. She gains powers from the Necklace of Creation that include: * invisibility * teleportation * imitation * levitation Rina also has a talent for sneaking without being seen. Before receiving the necklace, this ability helps a lot when spying on someone or getting information.Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Ace